In Salvation We Seek
by Temari323
Summary: What would it take you to fall in love with a cold blooded murderer? Even if he was there to protect you. SasuSaku Lemon.


**Hello everyone!(: so, this is kinda a new story so I really hope that you will give me your feedback on it pleeease?!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Panting... And panting… I could see the cloud of white escape from my lips. How did it come to this? How did I get myself into such a deep mess? The lights from town were slowly disappearing from the background behind the forest of snow covered pine trees. Had I really run that far? How long have I been running? No matter what or where I go or what I do, I'm followed. I can't escape it anymore.. How, how could it come to such a thing?! It's all because of him… it all started that day…

His strong yet soothing voice.. repeated and pounded itself into my head. I couldn't get it out! Those dark piercing eyes looked deep into my soul. Yet, I followed him into the darkness.. the same darkness that had consumed every part of my being. The same darkness that I have grown to love. How?! How did it come to this?!

I did nothing but stare out of the classroom window off the second floor out into the hot sky. People always told me that I was weird, but I never really cared all too much. Kids here were all so superficial, never understood it. Honestly, I never had any friends, a few, but never many. Just the few who I knew cared. My pink hair was always what turned the other off. Including the fact that I was smarter than most and preferred a good book instead of a lame fashion magazine. I guess you could call me a loser.

"Hey.."

I heard a voice call to me but I didn't turn around. I know who it was, but I really didn't care at the time. It was just Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I liked the way my life was. I didn't need him coming in and giving me pity with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Hmph."

I frankly don't care that he was assigned to be my lab partner; I didn't want him around to start with. I shot my glare up to his white skin. He looked like some sort of Greek God with those features of his. I saw those dark eyes look into mine. He shot me his one of his famous smirks. Something else I didn't care about. Normally girls dropped like flies when they say him flashing that smile. It made me sick to my stomach some times. Just watching all these girls throw themselves away for a guy who would never even look twice at them.

"Are you going to ignore me through the whole semester?"

"Why? Does it make you mad?"

"Hn. Along those lines."

And there it was! Another one of his famous trademarks! The dreaded 'Hn's' of Sasuke Uchiha. Yet just one more thing to add to my hate list about him. I once again turned my head away from him. Not really giving a crap if it annoyed him or not. What would I gain from that? Nothing. Although it did warm my heart a little bit to watch him squirm.

"Good."

I muttered a little but not really knowing if he heard me or not. I didn't turn around. Even if we were just lab partners I didn't expect anything of it. No friendship, nothing more outside of the class room. I could hear him let out a small raspy sigh. He slid back into his chair crossing his arms over my chest all while looking up at me. I could see a burly outline of him from the corner of my eye. I turned to him.

"You know…" He said starting off "we only have two weeks until this project is due. We haven't even started it."

"Then I guess we should start, shouldn't we?"

And of course, at that time, the bell rang. That sound was defiantly the highlight of my life. No more school meant no more kids and no more Sasuke. At least that's what I thought it would mean until I once again heard his oh so charming voice calling out to me.

"Sakura, neither one of us wants to fail so just come by my house tonight and we'll finally start on this thing."

Damnit. Could I not even get away from him after school? Even though I didn't have any plans tonight it still felt like a little bit of an inconvenience to me to just go over to his place. Everyone knew where Sasuke lived. The Uchiha mansion. Built right in the middle of town, the biggest home or building that there was in this god forsaken place.

"Yea, right."

My voice was strong. I stood up and pulled my pink bad over my right shoulder. I gave him one last look before I walked out of those classroom doors. And when I did… I never knew how much my life was going to change. For the better or for the worse.

I walked out of the school that day thinking it was like any other. I would go home, stuff my face full of junk food to fill the hole of the depressing school lunch that they gave us cussing at myself that I should start taking a lunch and after my ten course snack I would flop down on the couch and Netflix some Criminal Minds. Shemar Moore was pretty much the only reason I watched that show anyway. I mean have you seen the body on that guy?! He was the definition of eye candy!

I soon go into the red little car and threw my heavy book bag into the back seat thinking how this night was going to suck big ones. I mean sure, Sasuke is no Shemar Moore but he still was pretty good looking, no matter how much I hated to admit it and be one of his little 'fan-girls' I had to be fair to the guy. He was really the only guy in school who could cloud my mind while just sitting there. I know I have a bit of a crud personality but I think that I could be great girlfriend material.

On my way home I notice that the bright blue skies had soon become gloomy and depressing to look at. Storm cloudy seemed to gather all around the town and bunch up together. I hated the rain, almost as much as I hated the snow. I quickly pulled into my driveway and took my bag from my car and quickly hurried for protection from the oncoming thunderstorm.

I think I don't like storms due to the fact of all the loud noise. The sky should NOT blow up and turn yellow as it creates a nasty popping sound. I don't care if its nature, it shouldn't happen. Period. Oh, did I forget to mention that I was pretty hard-headed too? Well, you probably already figured that one out.

I made my way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water then I heard my phone beep. I didn't really feel like picking it up but I figured I might as well. Nothing better to do. I could feel a scowl come across my brows as I looked down at the bright screen on my phone. Of course it would be Sasuke asking where I was! When he said we'd finish after school I didn't think that he meant right away.

I walked back to the couch and slung my back pack over my shoulder again, grabbing my keys off the hook right next to the door. Maybe I could make it in time before the rain started to pour down. I opened my front door hearing it squeak a little. I wonder when it started doing that. Wasn't it a bad omen or something? Eh, oh well. No time to think about it now. I'm hungry. Maybe I could mooch some food off of Sasuke?

Stumbling into my car and tuning on the ignition I once again through my back pack into the back seat and hit the gas. I don't really know why but at this moment going over to Sasuke's house didn't seem luck such a bad idea anymore. Man, I'm so bipolar about crap it's ridiculous.

I quickly and gladly made it to his house before the storm had a chance to really hit. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and walked up to his front steps. Was it just me or did his house seem just a little bit creepy? My mind began to wonder as a heard the large doors begin to open. To my surprise I saw some old women.

"Ah, you must be Sakura-chan. Please, come in."

Her voice was pretty humble for an old woman's I guess. It weird to see someone of her age still working. She's probably as old as this house itself! Now I'm just being mean.. but really, it's crazy. This house was said to have been here for thousands of years and it was a refuge for people during some a war or something like that. But I guess that's probably just a story. It was just a really big and expensive house.

"Young master Sasuke is up in his room. Please follow me."

Master?! Jeeze these people really get into a role… But I guess it just goes to show how prominent this family really was. I think they hailed from royalty in another country or something? We began to make our way up a long flight of stairs covered in dark red carpeting. We turned right down the hallway and in that hallway stood pictures of really old people. Creepy right? Next thing I knew the old women stopped in front of a brown door which I presumed was Sasuke's room.

"Knock twice before you enter."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's best for everyone dear.."

Before I had the chance to say anything else the woman walked back in the direction of which we came. When she left I felt like I was being stared down for some reason. By what? The pictures? I laughed at myself a little turning around just to be absolute sure I wasn't crazy.. But everything was still. I turned around again and realized that this was enough messing around and laid two hard knocks on Sasuke's bedroom door. No answer. Fine. I placed my hand on the knob and made my way through the wood doorway.

Now the next thing I'm going to say may cause nose bleeds, so make sure you have a tissue nearby because I sure wish I had one at that moment! I walked in on a shirtless.. and pant less Sasuke. That's right, the guy was in nothing but black boxers with water drops sliding off his washboard abs! Great sight I might add. I quickly fell back on my butt in total surprise. Not cool.

I could feel all the heat of the world running up my face. What have I just walked into?! Although I'm not complaining I wish that he would at least put some pants on! I could see his dark eyes look at me. Shift from my face to the floor. His look wasn't out of anger or anything it seemed to be a look of annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He walked toward me, straight for me, just staring at me the whole time.

"You're in my way."

"Huh?"

I looked up at his face even thought my eyes wanted to look down.. you know what I'm getting at. Yea, that!

"Hn. If you're going to keep staring like that then there's no use of me even putting on so clothes."

"S-Shut up you idiot" I started while I shot up off the floor. "just put some damn clothes on and let's start working on this project already!"

I could still feel my face burning hot. I quickly turned away from the very attractive young man for two reasons. One, I didn't want him to see how red my face was. Oh how he would LOVE that and just torture me! And two, the most important reason of all… I wanted to jump on that boy and kiss those sweet nude-colored lips of his. I wanted to know how he tastes. How he feels. Everything. And if I couldn't see him then I wouldn't want it. Or so I though.

I felt a warm hand grab me by my wrist uncrossing my arms from my chest as it spun me around. Without comprehending what had just happened I opened my jade eyes to find myself face to face with Sasuke. And not just that I was only a few inches away from him too! I could feel my eyes widen as a sly smirk creeped across his crystal like features. What was he doing?! Those dark orbs, pierced my soul.

"Sa-ku-ra…"

He spoke my name with such, what seemed like passion. But who was I kidding; it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing. I squinted my eyes and shut them tightly. Maybe if I didn't look at him he wouldn't know what I was thinking. I let out a shaky breath, The smell of mint rolled off of his tongue as he spoke my name again.

"Sa-ku-ra…"

He was playing with me! The bastard was playing with me! I tugged at my wrist but his grip was too tight. I felt trapped.. a cornered rat was more like it. What I would do to this guy when I got out was beyond me but I knew it would be bad and I knew it would be painful. I didn't grow up with three older brothers for nothing!

"S-Sasuke."

My voice quivered his name. I could barely even hear it over the husky breathers we took. Was he being serious? Or was he just on drugs? Probably the second one. All I was doing was trying to get my wrists free. His hands were so tightly engulfing my small wrists that I thought they might break from the pressure.

I could feel him pulling me in closer, didn't think it was possible. We were already nose to nose practically. But it wasn't closer to him he moved. All my weight shifted and I came crashing down one something soft. Yep, that's right, he though me on the bed. And not just that, it's never just that. But he still had my wrists pinned above my head as he lay on top of me. How far is this kid willing to go?! Why was Sasuke acting such out of character? None of this was like him. Yea, he's a horndog but I didn't think it'd end up like this? Hell we're supposed to be studying!

"Sa-ku-ra…"

Another smirk reared its ugly from that bastards face! God how I just want to punch it clear off him! I wish he would stop it! I hate it! I knew it was wrong. I knew I didn't want him doing anything like this. But what's wrong with a little verity?

"What the hell do you think you-uuu doiiing?!"

My voice hit a high note. Something and by something I meant someone doing something caught my attention. I could feel something rub against my lower parts. I raised my head to see what was going on and Sasuke had shoved his knee in between my legs. He slowly began to move it up and down. It didn't take him to get beneath my skirt. Dropping my head back on the pillow I struggled a little more trying anything that I could do to break free of his grip. But the more I seemed to move.. the more he did too.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?"

"Why are you doing this?! Answer me Sasuke!"

Few a few moments nothing was said or done. My first thought was that it was over. But I knew better, Sasuke isn't the type to just stop. At that moment I noticed that he was slowly moving closer.. closer.. and closer. Shivers shot down my spine as I felt his hot breath escaping from his lips and caressing my ear.

":Because… you're mine…"

"W-What…?"

A kiss on my icy neck brought me back to the reality I seemed to be living. I felt the tip of his tongue escape his perfect lips and make a trail all the way up my neck to my jaw line. I couldn't help but roll me head back and moan in please. I could feel my mind become cloudy and my heart being to race. Why couldn't I stop myself? Actually, the better question was did I really want to stop in the first place?

"You're wet.."

Sasuke seemed very pleased with himself by the way he spoke. Like he had done this a thousand-and-one times. Of course he had! He was Sasuke Uchiha!

"No shit.." My voice seemed to crack "If you keep doing that then…"

"Doing what Sakura?.. This?!"

I could feel something slip into my wet opening. What did he do?! A small groan escaped Sasuke's lips as he let go of my right wrist and cupped my cheek. His eyes stared straight at me… not turning away for a minute. At that moment, I knew what he had put into me. Himself. No wonder it hurt so bad. I could feel my body tense up with every thrust he gave.

"S-Sasuke…Why..?"

Now, I'm not one to just give in and cry but I couldn't help myself at this moment. What the hell?! Was this really happening? I couldn't hold it back anymore, a chilled tear poured down my hot face and I whimpered in pain and betrayal.

"Sakura… Sakura-"

I felt the grip around my cheek tighten a little bit, but not enough to actually hurt. And then he kissed me. Full on lip contact! If it hadn't been for the other circumstances I'd say I would have been pretty glad. And it wasn't just a kiss; I could feel the sparky flow off of his lips and transfer to mine. It felt perfect. Oh how that kiss just feels so right.

"You're safe now.. I swear you are."

Safe? Safe from what? I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was this guy was really talking about and if he was delusional or not. And we are back to the drugs… And then, it went black. Everything just went black. That was it. I lost conciseness and my mind seemed to be completely blank. That is until I work up.

I'm not sure what it was that caught my attention and made me wake up but I think it was the black bed sheets being yanked off of my freezing cold body. Wait, I didn't have black bed sheets?! I shot up from the bed and looked to my left. Holly crap it wasn't a dream?! S-Sasuke was really freaking there!

"I see you're awake. Hn."

"You bastard! What the hell was up with that?! D-Did you really take… my first time…?"

"Anything is necessary in protecting what's mine."

What the hell?! Was I some kind of property?! Yea right! If he really believes that then he's got another thing coming. I am not and I repeat NOT one of his little bitches that bended to his every whim. At this point my adrenaline was pumping and I was running off of pure rage!

"Excuse me?! I'm not yours Sasuke!"

I wasted no time ripping off the rest of those bed sheets and tossing them in his face. Wishing that it was something harder, like a brick maybe. Swiping my bag off the floor I shot a death glare at Sasuke actually wishing that he would drop dead. Beyond that wooden door seemed like a safe haven! I couldn't wait to leave. Until that stupid Uchiha prick jumped in the way.

"You walk out that door and you die! Those people would love nothing more than to slice you up and have that pretty little head of yours on a platter!"

That God-like hand of his showed its power as Sasuke hit the door right in front of me. I could see that little blue vain pop out from the side of his head in pure anger. His left hand was balled up into a fist and clenched it shut so tightly it began to shake. For a moment I thought that it might cut his perfectly soft skin.

"What…?"

"You heard me! They'll kill you and you'll just be one more name they cross of their list!"

"What are you talking about?!"

All the anger that Sasuke seemed to build up inside of him was all gone. It just, vanished. Slowly, he raised his head to look at my pale face. His eyes looked almost.. sad. Like he had been crying. Standing straight up, Sasuke wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. Was he really bipolar too?

*******To Be Continued*******


End file.
